


Devils dust

by JahanamQueen



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Potions, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JahanamQueen/pseuds/JahanamQueen
Summary: Luz cause's Boscha to mess up on an important potion, in turn, Boshca gets back at Luz in an interesting way.
Relationships: Boscha/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Luz Noceda/Amity Blight
Comments: 25
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

“Careful...it all comes down to this…” Boscha whispered to herself as she was bringing the content of one potion into another, she looks at the instruction from the book in front of her to make sure she got the right amount in. She was messing around in the school’s library one day when she stumbled upon a book with a fascinating potion that gave a rather interesting result, to say the least. Boscha stared intensely as she was pouring the contents trying to remain as concentrated as she could. _“Almost there.”_

“Hey, Boscha!!” a loud voice behind her greeted, startling the three-eyed witch. The loud (and quite annoying) greeting alarmed Boscha, her arm jerked violently, causing her to drop both the bottles and spilling the potion all over the desk, even getting the book wet in the process. Boscha turned around angrily to see it was that human, Luz standing behind her in her Hexside uniform with the potions track color on it. That girl has only been in her class for less than a week and Boscha’s already annoyed of her. Luz looks at the desk to see she caused the witch to mess up whatever work she was doing and spill her potion all over the desk, some of the contents were even dripping off the sides.

“Whoops sorry about that!” she apologized, laughing nervously and rubbing her head.

“Shh!” the librarian hushed to the girls.

“Sorry” she whispered to the librarian, trying to keep her voice low, after which she turned back to Boscha. “Anyways, I need the teachers potions textbook to catch up on some lessons, and teach said you were the last one to have it. Do you have it with you or might know where it is?” 

Boscha’s eyes narrowed and she flashed Luz an angry and annoyed look, the glare sucked out any easy-going feeling inside of the Latina and left Luz feeling a bit tense on the inside, not that she would show it to Boscha. 

“What?” Luz inquired puzzled.

Boscha groaned clearly irritated by the human, in a split second a glimpse of an idea came to her and she reached into her pocket while still glaring at Luz, “Ugh, shut up for a second. I don’t have the stupid book but you can have this,” she muttered as she pulled out some sort of gray dust and holds it to Luz’s face with the powder in her hand

“Hm?” Luz tilted her head in confusion. “Will this help me in any way, Boscha?”

Boscha doesn’t say anything, she opens her palm and blew the dust in Luz’s face. Before Luz could even register what happened her face was dusted in the powder, the girl took a step back and was caught off guard by what happened, she squealed out loudly and shut her eyes, taking a step away from Boscha. 

“H-hey! What are you doing?!” Luz exclaimed.

Luz’s mouth dries when the powder enters her mouth, causing her to coughs violently. When she finally catches her breath she was left confused when the powder blown on her disappeared into thin air and seemingly did nothing. No powder left on her uniform or face, even her short brown hair didn’t have any trace of it when she ran her hands through it.

“Wha-I huh? Nothing happened?” she said to herself.

Luz was left standing baffled by the pink-haired witch’s actions and looked back at Boscha accusingly. Only to see that Boscha had gathered her things (leaving the spilled potion on the library desk) and was heading towards the door without even giving Luz a second glance.

“Hey! What was that for?!” the human shouted from across the library, earning a few looks from other students.

“Shhh!” the librarian hushes her again.

“Opps...um sorry again,” Luz apologized followed by a nervous laugh while blushing in embarrassment.

* * *

Luz walked into her potions class and looks around the room to see Boscha sitting in the back of the class playing with her cellphone scroll, Luz frowns and stomped her way to the back of the class where Boscha was sitting.

“Hey, Boscha! What the heck was that back there?!” Luz demanded in an outraged tone. Boscha looked up from her phone and raised an eyebrow. 

“Devils dust, you idiot,” Boscha responded casually before looking back at her phone and was texting again. Devils dust? What was that? Luz opened her mouth to ask what that was but before she could say anything the school bell rang (or screamed in this case), starting the class.

“Ok, we’re going to start class now, everyone take your seat please,” the teacher said as he walked into the classroom. Luz glared at Boscha before scanning her eyes around the room, seeing that all the seats have been taken, leaving the only empty seat in the back right next to Boscha.

“Just my luck...” Luz sighed as she set her notebook and pencil on the desk before taking her seat, she could have sworn she saw Boscha smirk at her but didn’t pay much attention to her as she sat down. The moment Luz sat down she felt a weird heated sensation between her legs, her body heat ramped up causing the girl’s lower areas to become aroused like a quick shock. It all happened so fast that it caused her to moan loudly by the sudden feeling and quickly covered her mouth once it slipped. Some students immediately turned their backs to look at the human, some looked concerned, other confused, a few even laughed. Even the teacher turned around.

“Huma-I mean, Luz Noceda!” the teacher called out, “Can we please go one class without any shouting?”

“Ah..um..ha...sorry about that…” Luz murmured, feeling embarrassed.

The teacher shook his head and turned to the board to begin the lecture. Boscha put her hands over her mouth to hide her giggling. Luz’s breath quicked and she set her hands on her lap to stop the intense aching feeling between her legs. Boscha leaned forward and teasingly blew air to Luz’s neck, the air just gently touch her neck but it was enough to make the Latina shuddered and her breath hitched. Luz turned her head to see Boscha leering at her mockingly.

“Oh, what’s wrong, human? Are you feeling alright?” Boscha asked tauntingly. Boscha brings her hand forward and starts to rub Luz’s leg and slowly bring it up towards her wet private area. Luz shudders and bites her lip to prevent another moan from escaping. The human’s breath quickens and her body heat and arousal increases by the touch. Why was her body reacting like this? What happened to her? She was never like this before.

“Hmm, could it be that something happened to your body?”

“Wha-what?” Luz let out under her breath.

“Geez, I wonder what could have caused it~” Boscha chuckles, her hands slip under Luz’s yellow leggings and rubs the outer part of her wet sex. 

Luz gasps at the realization. _“The powder from the library!”_ That weird powder was causing her body to act in such an undignified manner. She wanted to stop Boscha from touching her but after her outburst earlier she would have caught the wrong kind of attention, what would everyone say if they found out what Boscha was doing to her in class? Luz suppressed a moan and kept quiet. 

Boscha moved her fingers around Luz’s womanhood and found Luz’s clitoris. She moved her fingers around it in a small circle. Every little touch Boscha gave made Luz feel like she would explode, the pleasure was more intense than anything she ever felt, it was almost immense. Was Boscha seriously doing this in the middle of class?!

“Ah..ple..n-no...sto…!” the human whimpered. _“No! My body...something’s wrong with it! That magical dust is making me feel so hot, just what is she thinking?!”_

Luz tries to keep her voice down, her heart is beating so fast and sweat begins to form on her face, the Latina feels like she wants to cry, small whimpers escape her lips and tears start to form. One student hears the small noises and turns around to look at Luz and Boscha but can’t see what is happening because Boscha and Luz are sitting in the back. Luz gulped and avoided eye contact with the student, she instead stared down to where Boscha had her hand in her pants.

Boscha chuckled by Luz’s cute reactions, she was trying so hard not to get caught and the fear and lust in her eyes aroused the three-eyed witch, she just had to bully Luz even more. By the time the human was breathing pleasantly fast and unintentionally making a slight motion with her hips, Boscha slipped her fingers inside her opening and begun to thrust her fingers in and out of the human, Luz whimpered and moaned by the stimulation, Luz pressed her hand on the desk and her fingers trembled at the feeling, her tan face reddened in humiliation by the action, she hated what Boscha was doing to her but her body was welcoming it.

 _“She’s doing this right in front of everyone…! They can’t see it but still...this is bad...but…”_ Luz bites her lips to stifle a moan _“Why is my body reacting to this?!”_

Boscha scoots her chair closer to Luz. Luz felt Boschas breath on her neck, her mouth was too close. The pink-haired witch leans in and teasingly licks her neck, Luz squeals by the rough buds on Boshca’s tongue dragging against the sensitive skin on her neck. If that wasn’t enough, Boscha then bites her ear before sucking on the lobe, she quickened her pace, adding a third finger. Luz was gasping and wavering.

“Boscha...please stop this…” she begged. 

“Hmm, do you really want me to stop? Your body is saying otherwise~” the witch mused, she stopped sucking on Luz’s ear but didn’t stop fingering her. Instead, she motioned her fingers even quicker than before

“Oh..I…please...Don’t-..”

“What? Did you say something just now?” Boscha teased and chuckled under her breath.

Luz clenched her fist and pressed it harder against the wooden desk, her arms trembling by the touch and Luz presses her forehead on top of her notebook, keeping her head down and trying her best not to feel the ongoing assault. It was impossible not to feel it, the pleasure was overwhelming thanks to the powder Boscha blew on her and her body heat was increasing, so much that she was visibly sweating.

“Stop th-oh…”

“Hm?”

“Please...don’t...stop…” she croaked, she felt so humiliated she began to weep, the tears dripped onto her notebook, smudging her past notes.

More Students were starting to hear weird noises coming from the back, some turned their heads and gave Luz a weird or concerned look, none of them can see what’s going on which began to raise questions from their classmates.

_“Is the human okay?”_

_“Her face looks really weird.”_

_“Is she crying?”_

_“Why is her face all red?”_

_“Do humans always make those noises?”_

_“Maybe that human is sick or something?”_

Luz’s eyes widened in horror when the other students began to look, she couldn’t bring herself to raise her head, her face was red and sweaty, despite trying her best she couldn’t keep her composure anymore and more moans and whimpers spilled out of her mouth. More juices were soaking through her uniform and that encouraged Boscha to sped up her thrust, sending a bolt of pleasure all over Luz’s body which caused her hips to unintentionally move for a moment.

“Please stop Boscha….!” Luz begged under her breath.

“Ha, not when you’re so close,” she said snickering

Boscha felt Luz’s wall clenched around her finger and was throbbing, she thrust her finger faster, causing Luz to dig her nails into the desk and press her face down even harder, Boscha was grinning and moving her finger in harder and faster. Luz felt something building up inside of her with each motion Boscha made, it only got more intense each second. Her clit was swollen in anticipation and in that split second every nerve in her body and brain is electrified, bringing out a peak in pleasure so overwhelming that Luz clenched around Boscha’s fingers and reached climax. The pleasure and bliss were so intense Luz let out a loud moan.

Luz was left panting from the aftermath and it wasn’t till it was over Luz realized the class fell dead silent and everyone was staring at her. Some stared at the human with a disgusted, shocked or confused expression (mostly all three), students begin to ramble and whisper to one another:

_“What was that noise she made?!”_

_“What was that just now?”_

_“Humans are so weird.”_

_“Eww, what a gross noise.”_

_“What was with that voice?”_

_“What was up with her face?”_

“Miss Noceda! What are you doing?!” The teacher shouted at Luz from the front of the class with a red and dumbstruck face.

Luz felt mortified, frozen to the spot. This was traumatizing. She couldn't believe this happened, and in front of everybody too. She sat there soaking in the cruel chuckles and whispers, her head beginning to spin. Luz manages to stand up despite her legs still shaking from the aftermath of her orgasm, Boscha narrowed her eyes and chuckled under her breath when she sees the juice’s from her orgasm leaked through her uniform. Luz couldn’t even look up from how embarrassed she felt, she knew everyone was staring at her.

“Ah.. mmm...I um..” she staggered, she couldn’t even get the words out of her mouth.

“Miss Noceda, please! If you interrupt the class one more time I’m gonna have to send you to Principles Bumps office.”

Luz was so embarrassed she felt like she was gonna cry, her face turned as red as a tomato and the pure humiliation of the moment will surely scar her for life, The Latina rose her head and glanced at Boscha to see the three-eyed witch trying to contain her laughter.

“I..uh...I don’t think I feel well…” Luz lied, anything to get her out of this situation. From the corner of her eye, she could see Boscha bringing her wet finger to her mouth and sucking on the juices, all while staring at the human with a taunting look on her face.

“Well if that’s the case, please go to the nurse’s office. Do you know where it is?” The teacher questioned.

Luz gulped, she didn’t, she attended the Hexside orientation and stayed for half of the school tour until Edric and Emira saw her and insisted she skipped the rest of the tour and hang out with them instead, missing where she would have known where the nurse’s office was. Now she regrets that decision.

“If she doesn’t know where the nurse’s office is, I’d be _happy_ to show her,” Boscha volunteered, smiling innocently at the teacher. Luz’s eyes widened in horror, she wouldn’t….

The teacher sighed, wanting to continue with the lesson as soon as possible, “Yes Boscha, you two can grab your things and you can take Miss Noceda to the nurse’s office,” the teacher said dismissively before resuming to the lesson. Boscha grinned, Luz wanted to say something but this situation was embarrassing as it is so she stayed silent. Boscha quickly grabbed all their things using a spell and putting them back in their school bags. The three-eyed witch grabbed Luz by the wrist and lead her out of the classroom while students were still whispering to each other.

_“Is it me or did that human look really sweaty?”_

_“She smelled really weird...”_

_“Why was her uniform wet?”_

_“The human was walking funny…”_

Boscha basically dragged Luz through the empty hallways, making a bunch of turns, until they reached a door. Boscha drew a glyph that undid the lock on the door. The door opened and from what Luz could see, it wasn’t the nurse’s office, it smelled dusty with cleaning supplies inside. It was the janitor’s closet.

“Wha-” before Luz could finish her question, Boscha threw the girl inside, making a thumping sound when the Latina hit the floor.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” Luz shouted as she stared up angrily at the witch. Boscha grinned before stepping inside the janitor’s closet and locking the door behind her, Luz’s eyes widened and her breath hitched

“Umm...Boshca….” she stuttered nervously, her body getting hotter once again. Her breathing quickened once again as Boscha stood in front of her with a taunting smirk. Luz stared at Boscha with a hateful look in her eyes once she processed all of this.

“I may not be the brightest of witches but even I know this isn’t the nurse’s office! What do you want from me?!” Luz spat.

“Mmm, I would say I wanted to teach you a lesson but I wouldn’t be completely honest, I just wanted to do this to you for some time, now I have the perfect opportunity. Though I was mad you made me spill my potion,” she replied nonchalantly, waving her wave back like it wasn’t a big deal.

Before Luz replied with anything snarky the effects of the dust were beginning to creep up again, her body was heating up to that familiar desire she felt back in the classroom. Once again it was becoming unbearable to her. Luz put her hands between her legs to stop it but to no avail. She had enough of this burning desire, her sex was throbbing once again. As much as she tried to hold it in, the pain and desire came like an uproar of emotions from her throat in the form of a silent scream. Tears started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. Luz felt pathetic but she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Ahhh...please I can’t take this anymore!! Make it stop…!” Luz begged while crying.

Boscha grinned even wider “Sure thing human, I’d be glad to help you out. But first, you have to do something for me, ok?” She said in too sweet of a tone.

Luz stared at her suspiciously and frowned, “W-what?”

Boscha pulled down her yellow track leggings and hiked up her skirt, revealing her wet sex, “Get me off with that human tongue of yours, then I’ll help you.”

Luz was flustered when she saw Boshca’s exposed cunt, she was baffled by her request. “What?! No….I won’t do it! I—“ Luz’s voice cuts off to a moan as her body gets even more aroused. Luz cries and gave up the fight. She sighed in defeat, “Fine…”

Luz scooted herself closer to Boscha and looked up to see her womanhood inches away. Her cunt is wet and flooding with fluid, dripping down her inner thighs. It was fun to bully Luz back in the classroom and playing around with the human like this gets her wet and hot, she was already feeling impatient. “Do it already, human.”

Luz scowls and comes closer to her, her mouth open and her tongue sticking out. She was hesitant at first then buries her face between Boscha’s legs and eagerly licks the witch all over; it’s not neat; not that Boscha minded, Luz was licking everywhere, but there’s frantic desperation to how she quickly she wants Boscha to finish, licking at her folds and pushing her tongue inside her hole, swirling it around inside her, moaning and humming like she can’t get enough, it could have been because of the dust but it does seem like Boscha does taste good. The human was surprisingly good at this. 

“Mmm, that’s good human, go a little higher,” Boscha demand, canting her hips into her mouth. Luz obeys immediately. The three-eyes witch lets out a sharp yelp when Luz’s tongue finds her clit. Despite being in heat, the Latina pays good attention to Boscha’s moaning. Luz wraps her lips around the soft little nub of flesh and sucks on it hard, almost too hard, too much, she was clearly aroused and licking Boscha made her feel even more heated. Boscha was panting and gasping. Her climax was creeping up before it hits her hard, exploding out from her, crying out with a guttural moan. She held Luz’s head until her orgasm passed then she let the human go and allowed her to breathe. Luz was gasping for air and felt dizzy. Her mouth was full of Boscha's cum, some of it was dripping down her chin as she was gasping for air.

"Swallow," Boscha commanded, she kept her eyes on Luz and watched her swallow all of it.

“You did good human,” she said, praising the girl, patting her head, stroking her fingers over it. “Now, as promised…”

Boscha pushes Luz onto her back and kneels between her legs before pulling down her leggings and pulling up her skirt, exposing her incredibly aroused sex. Her juices were already dripping on the hard floor. Luz was breathing heavily and her face was flustered with a libidinous look. 

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Helping you out, don't worry.” the witch reassured

Boscha straddled her leg and lifted the other one over her shoulder, Positioning her body over Luz's, and her hands on Luz’s breasts, Boscha lowered herself slowly, and firmly down onto the humans cunt.

Luz almost moaned aloud when she felt Boscha’s sex on hers and she had to put a hand over her mouth to stifle it, freezing with her spine arched back. Boscha adjusted her position with one hand either side of Luz’s shoulders and began to rub against her.

Despite her previously being touched by Boscha Luz’s seemed to protest against this feeling but her aching womanhood was still sensitive from her last orgasm and welcomed this new sensation. Boscha, however, simply braced and put in more effort, grunting slightly but not letting herself miss a second of feeling the humans wet sex pressed against hers. As she felt some resistance she merely pinched the girls thighs and began to move. At this point, Luz moaned and gasped once more but Boscha was beyond caring. Luz narrowed her eyes and gave a hateful glare, Boscha gave a smirk, she whispered "Shut up," and leaned forward to press her mouth against Luz’s trembling one’s, simultaneously pushing her tan legs with her shoulders and making her hips raise to meet the witches with each thrust as she began to hungrily kiss the human with new intensity and to slowly thrust her hips backward then forward. Despite hating Boscha for what she's doing Luz couldn't help but moan, the feeling was intense. Beyond the pleasure she felt in the classroom, she didn't even hate the kiss.

Boscha pulled her lips away and removed the rest of her uniform, leaving her completely naked. Boscha then removed the rest of Luz’s tops and began to play with her small breast, pinching her nipples and hungrily sucking them, Luz seemed to like it as her moans were getting louder but she still looked to the side to avoid eye contact with Boscha. The pink-haired witch pulled her hips back again, lifting Luz’s hips even more so she could make the girl feel it more, Boscha chuckled at the girl acting like she didn't enjoy it

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” She asked teasingly. 

Luz, who was still in the heat of the moment glared at the bully, “Shut up,” she murmured then gasped in pleasure when Boscha thrust her hips harder. It was such a sensation to have her cunt pressed against Boscha’s she felt like she was on edge of explosion. As much as she hated Boscha she couldn't help but enjoy what she was doing to her, Luz pulled the witches closer and raked her nails across Boscha's back and received a low growl in response. The tension within the human was rising. They were both wet, and Luz's erect clit dug against Boscha. The feeling was tantalizing. She tried to rub herself against the three-eyed witch, harder, harder, but Boscha had all the control. Boscha had set the pace, and Luz was lost in the pleasure, she knew it was the powder that did all this but she still loved it. A deep throaty moan escaped her mouth and she could feel a climax building up again.

"Ah...ah...mmmm" 

After a few more thrusts the pleasure sent her over the edge. The world went white. She felt a pleasure course through her body, and Luz was about to scream in pleasure but Boscha put a hand over her mouth so only a few muffles could be heard. Boscha continued to rub against her as she rode out her orgasm, but what seemed like a few moments later, the witch let out a low moan and sighed in satisfaction. After a few minutes of laying there, catching their breath, Boscha pulled herself off an exhausted Luz. Potions class would be over soon, they would have to get dressed quickly. She kicked Luz and urged her to get up. They quickly got dressed and Boscha pulled Luz out of the janitor's closet. Boscha looked at the clock on the wall and saw class was going to end in a few minutes. Before leaving the human, she gave Luz a soft kiss on her lips. It surprised the girl, Luz backed away and was dumbfounded by the closest thing to affection that Boscha showed to her. Did she really just kiss her like that after assaulting her? 

"I hate you," Luz said frowning at the three-eyed witch.

Boscha rolled her eyes, “No you don't, you enjoyed it as much as I did,” she replied. “Well, that was fun, see you around, Luz the human,” Boscha chuckled and walked away. Seconds later the school bell screamed.

* * *

“Hey Boscha, I heard something weird happened to Luz the other day in potions class, what happened to her?” Amity asked Boscha curiously. They were sitting at their lunch table, Boscha tapped her finger by her lip thinking about how she was gonna answer that question.

“Let’s just say the human learned a valuable lesson,” Boscha replied with a sly smirk. She looked towards the lunch table where Luz, Willow, and Gus were sitting across the cafeteria, when she made eye contact with the human she gave Luz a wink. Luz blushed and shot back an angered look before turning her attention to Willow again.

“What was all that about?” Amity inquired, looking at Luz for a second then back to Boscha confusingly. 

“Mmm, nothing important, “ she said dismissively then quickly changed the subject, “Anyways, remember that potion I was working on a few days ago that the human made me mess up on?”

Amity nodded.

“Well, I finally completed it,” Boscha said with a grin holding up a bottle with a thick golden liquid inside. 

The green-haired witch looked impressed, “I’m amazed you actually finished it, must have taken up a lot of your time. What does it do exactly?”

Boscha’s grin widened, “Oh let's just say it gives witches certain _equipment_ to stick inside another witch~,” she said libidinously.

It took Amity a few seconds to understand what the other witch was saying then she blushed when she finally understood, “Oh, I don't know Boscha, even if we try this on ourselves I don't know any witches that would be okay with us doing _that_ to them,” Amity said hesitantly, her face still red at the thought. 

The pink-haired witch tsked and rolled her eyes, “I knew you would say that but I made devils dust so it'll loosen up the girl and she would be okay with us using her.” 

Amity raised an eyebrow, “What witch would be okay with that?” she asked perplexed.

Boscha chuckled under her breath and looked back at Luz, “Not a witch per se, but a human”

Amity looked at Boscha with a surprised look, she then looked at Luz who was eating her lunch and paying no thought to anything, completely unaware of what the two witches were planning. Amity seemed conflicted by the idea at first then held the potion as if she was studying it. A small smile crept on her lips and she seemed to like the idea of having Luz withering under her. 

“Well?” Boscha inquired, waiting for her answer. Bullying the human was fun but the thought of them both with the human had Amity feeling aroused. Amity looked up at Boscha and gave her a devilish sneer. This was gonna be fun.

“I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devils dust is based off a real powder type plant called “Devils breath” it doesn’t have the exact same effects as Devils dust but it makes for a great title. Anywho I might make a sequel of Amity & Boscha tag teaming Luz if I get any ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha and Amity use the potion and test out "the results" on Luz in the schools shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy I pulled an all nighter with this sequel but as promised, enjoy!

“Luz! Pass the ball!” Willow shouted from across the field, she ran around the corner and waved her arms signaling that she’s open.

Luz held the blazing ball tightly to her chest as she ran away from the player on the other team. Luz admitted she didn’t know what she was doing but the coach didn’t call her out on it so she kept doing it. The ball was literally on fire but didn’t harm any of the students unless you hit the rival team with it.

“Just a minute!” Luz yelled out of breath and she kept running. The human could feel the adrenaline from the pitch to the stands and flowing right around the team chasing her around. It was the sort of tension witches crave because it comes right before the elation... maybe... There is something about that, the possibility of joy rather than the certainty that makes it all so much fun at Hexside.

Luz had almost reached the goal and threw the ball till a certain player stepped in front of her….Boscha. Luz gasped and stopped in her tracks when she remembered what happened last time, the classroom, the janitor's closet. Boscha gave the human and devilish smirk as Luz was about to throw the ball to a nearby teammate until Luz felt something hit her face. She didn’t know what it was but as soon as it hit her the girl fell on her back and lost the ball.

“Thanks for the ball, loser!” Boscha called out to Luz as she ran away with the ball laughing.

“Ow…” the Latina groaned in pain, she moved her hands to wipe off what she assumed to be dirt on her face only to find nothing there.

 _“Nothing?”_ Luz thought to herself almost baffled, she could have sworn Boscha threw something at her to lose the ball. Unless…. _“It couldn’t be…”_

* * *

“Oh boy, that was rough still can’t believe we lost,” one student commented as they entered the locker room.

“Yeah, that human girl lost the ball.”

“It was still fun.”

The girls in their class were talking amongst each other and they were stripping their clothes away and preparing for the shower. Amity undid her hair tie, letting her green hair fall over her shoulders and walked around to where Boscha’s gym locker was and found the three-eyed witch with her hair down and sitting on a bench.

“Hey Boscha, did you do _it?"_ Amity inquired without saying too much in case other students might hear. Boscha rolled her eyes at her friend's cautious attitude.

“Yep, I blew it right in her face during class, it should take effect pretty soon.” Boscha proclaimed proudly at her accomplishments. More students passed by them and headed towards the shower, the sound of the faucets being turned on, and the water falling could be heard.

“How do you know it worked?”

Before Boscha could answer, they heard a high pitch scream coming from the very back of the showers, “Ahhhhh!!” it sounded like Luz screamed from sensitivity when the water hit her.

Boscha looked back at Amity and smirked, “I think that should answer it.”

Amity raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes towards the showers, “Okay, let's do it, you have the potion right?”

The pink-haired witch nodded and pulled the golden potion out of the locker. “After we take a sip, it should take only a minute for the potion to take effect, after that we’ll go fuck the human, she’s probably in such a horny state she won’t care, that’s what happened last time anyways,” Boscha informed.

The green-haired witch nodded and took the first sip of the potion, followed by Boscha. There was a salty yet sweet taste to the potion, it was almost addicting. They removed their clothes and wrapped towels around themselves as they waited for the potion to take effect. After a minute, their lower areas began to grow hot and aroused. Amity had to sit down and clench her stomach because of the intense feeling until it wore off.

When the potion had done its job, the girls slightly opened their towels and looked down at their private parts.

“Holy shit…” Boscha trailed off in shock. “It actually worked..”

Amity’s eyes widened as she saw a long and hard erection where her clitoris once was, she noticed her female genitalia were still there but no testicles. Amity’s mouth was open in amazement and before she could stare in awestruck she looked up at Boscha and smirked.

“Shall we?” she gestured to the showers to find Luz. Boscha nodded eagerly and both the girls stood up and headed towards the showers. They walked down and looked past each stall, looking for Luz. The devil's dust should have been making the girl wither in lust by now. The further they walked away from the front where most of the shower stalls were being used, they got to the far back, where no one was using these stalls. There Amity and Boscha heard the sounds of a faucet being used and lows moans. Amity smirked and looked at the bottom one occupied stall and saw tanned legs sitting on the floor. Both girls looked at each other and nodded, this had to be Luz.

Boscha and Amity peeked their heads in the white shower curtains and saw the human naked and sitting on the floor, the water pouring down on her and her hands in between her legs. Luz's face was red and she was rubbing the outer lip of her aroused sex. Luz moaned and bit her lip. She was panting and shuddering from what was happening to her. Her nipples were hardened and perked and her juices were dripping onto the tiled floor as she rubbed herself faster, trying to figure out what made her so aroused and the water falling on her body didn’t help either.

“ha..ah…what h-happened? I…was not like this before…why am I feeling like this…?” Luz whimpered to herself and moaned when she slipped a finger into her cunt and began to move her fingers in and out. Boscha and Amity were watching, their eyes staring intensely at the girl and their cocks hardening by the sight before them. They see Luz has been badly affected by the dust and was breathing like there was no air left, she looked like she was about to faint from the stimulation and steamy shower. Luz’s knees were trembling and she bit her lip to suppress the urge to moan louder. Amity almost reached down and stroked her cock but stopped herself. She didn’t want to risk Luz seeing the motion and find them there before they get in.

The water pours down, it drips by Luz’s side, her mind fades into dullness and everything is a foggy illusion. The sensation of the steamy water and heated body makes her feel dizzy yet gave a new sensation. Luz fingered herself a little faster and felt lost in the touch until she heard a voice nearby.

“Having fun there?” Amity chimed.

Luz snapped out of her bliss and jumped back, she looked behind her to see Amity and Boscha watching her from the shower curtains. She saw their hair was down and they wore towels, she would have noticed how pretty they looked but the situation was frightening. Luz’s face fell. In that instant she felt the blood drain from her face, her eyes were widened and her mouth was frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise, she stared at the two girls in shock.

“What’s wrong?” Amity asked in an all too friendly tone, she was clearly mocking her.

Luz was at a loss of words, her breath hitched and she felt frozen to do or say anything.

“Feels familiar, doesn’t it?’ Boscha taunted, grinning at the girl on the floor. Luz’s eyes widened when she realized, _“Devils dust…”_ the human opened her mouth but no words came out. What were they planning? Oh God this was so embarrassing she wanted to disappear! She can’t believe she let Boscha use that magic powder on her for the second time!

The frustration and anger boiled deep inside Luz, she flashed the girls an angered look then snarled more than spoke. “What are you doing here?” she clenched her teeth in anger. Boscha gave Luz an amused smile, she wasn’t intimated by the human at all.

“Well…” Boscha drawled then paused and thought about how she was going to answer that, “We have this little secret we’d like to share.” She winked at Luz

The Latina stared at them perplexed, she saw them both smiling with sinister glee in their eyes. It made Luz a little nervous, her eyes trailed down to their towels and that’s when she saw it. A bulge pressing against their towels. Luz rubbed her eyes and saw the bulge was still there.

“Umm…guys,” Luz trailed off but was at a loss for words. The two witches gave each other a glance before dropping their towels.

Luz felt like her skin suddenly went cold, her eyes locked on what she was seeing. She felt like everything went quiet in the shower and she couldn’t even feel the water on her skin. Luz felt like her brain stopped working and her brown eyes take in more of the image than she expected, every part of her goes on pause while her thoughts catch up. Both girls were standing naked in front of her, her face turned red when she saw their lean bodies and breast, she couldn’t help but admire their beautiful forms and face, it wasn’t till she looked down, she couldn’t fully process what she saw until she finally spoke.

“I…What is that?!” Luz blurted out, she was staring their cocks with a horrified look. Both the members were long and hard and it had the girl terrified. Luz’s blush seared through her cheeks and for a minute she thought her face was on fire. How did they even get that? She knew for sure Boscha didn’t have a cock during their last encounter.

“Like what you see?” Amity asked teasingly as she placed her hand on her erection and lightly stroked it.

Luz gulped and felt her pussy get even more excited and she bit her lip to stifle the moan. She unintentionally placed a hand on her private part where she meant to place her hand on her thigh. That damn dust making her act like that. Her breath hitched in response. Were they really going to….

Luz backed away.

“Don’t you dare try anything!” She shouted and tried to appear intimidating, much to her failure.

“Ooo, I’m so scared of the weak human,” Boscha taunted and make a mocking scared expression. She then sneered at the girl and walked into the shower, Amity followed behind her. Luz backed away until she felt her back press up against the shower wall. There she was sitting vulnerable in front of two excited witches with cocks. Luz looked around and wondered what she could use to escape, there was nothing. She knew how bad the devil's dust could get and there’s no way she could find a way out of this situation. Luz sniffled and fought back a tear as she sighed in defeat. The witches smiled in satisfaction at the human giving up the fight. The devil's dust certainly works wonders.

“And what are you planning on doing to me?” Luz's eyes narrowed as she looked at the two. She already knew the answer she didn’t know why she even bothered to ask.

“Well, I might have a few things in mind~” Boscha answered. A grin plastered on her face as she looked to Amity with a wink.

“A-Are you… r-really? Now? With… both of you?!” Luz exclaimed while stuttering as her face became even more flushed. Luz had to admit she always liked Amity, but to actually do anything in that sort of matter especially the circumstance presented was just, frightening.

“Of course, Luz, you really thought we’d go through all this trouble for nothing?” Amity said while moving her hand around to Luz’s side, she pulled the girl away from the wall and towards the center of the shower, she leaned her lips into Luz’s ear, causing the girl to whimper and blush even more. They were all kneeling on the shower floor and kept a grip on her arms, now Luz realized she couldn't escape from them even if she wanted to

“H-Hey… I don’t think…. what if… ” the human tried to speak but felt like her tongue was frozen when the two witches began to roam their hands all over Luz.

Boscha smiled as her hand started to roam Luz’s side, feeling the smooth curves, she moved her hands up and groped Luz’s small breast. Amity moved her hand to rest on Luz’s thigh, lightly stroking it before leaning in to kiss the girl's neck. She softly kissed her right where the neck meets her collar bone, then leaving trials on kisses up her neck. Luz just squirmed slightly as she was being felt up, moaning and shuddering with every new sensation.

“Umm guys…?...w-what if… someone… hears…. ” Luz tried to protest but was quickly silenced by another kiss on her neck leaving causing her to moan.

“Psh, I highly doubt it, you’re showering far from other witches and the water is loud enough to cancel out whatever noise you make,” Amity said dismissively and moved in to lick Luz from the bottom of the neck up to her ear.

“Mhhm Luz, you’re so cute … ” Amity purred while lightly nibbling on the human’s rounded ears. Boscha grabbed Luz’s hand with her free hand before placing on her erection, Luz didn’t notice it until she felt have hard it was in her hand, she narrowed her eyes and appeared both nervous and confused. Boscha chuckled by the girls' naivety and nudged the girl's hand in a stroking motion, letting Luz know what she wants. Luz gulps and begins to lightly stroke Boscha’s erection, noticing the precum on the tip and it pulses in her hand. Luz admitted she’s had seen a cock before, only in porn and the pictures at her human schools textbook when they taught sex ed but touching one gave a whole new feeling inside her, even with the devil's dust, the hot water hitting their skin, and Boscha’s quiet moans affecting her, it made her incredibly aroused, it felt even more intense than last time.

Amity had been lightly nibbling on Luz’s earlobe until she cupped her chin and moved Luz’s head to pull her into a kiss. She slid her tongue in immediately, surprising the human and causing her to moan into Amity’s mouth. Luz was awestruck by her first kiss with Amity, it almost felt like a dream even though the shower wasn’t where she imagined her kiss with Amity would be, Luz, melted into the kiss. The witches tongue quickly dominated Luz’s, pushing against it and moving around the inside her mouth, it felt messy but she was loving the sensation. Luz stroked Boscha’s member faster, rubbing her thumb on the tip for a moment causing Boscha’s breath to hitch. 

Luz gasped into Amity’s mouth as she felt Boscha’s hand slide down to her crotch. The witch rubbed her opening, feeling how incredibly wet the human was, it made her cock twitch in Luz’s hand, oh how Luz wanted it inside her.

“You sure are enjoying this, human, even more than last time~,” Boscha remarked, she stopped Luz’s stroking and moved her hand away from the witch’s member, she moved to kneel right in front of Luz and placed her hands on her knees. She slowly spread them, giving the three-eyed witch full view to the Latina’s drenched sex, her slit had a cute pink color to it and her clit was hard, it made Boscha ever harder. Boscha moved her head down to lightly lick her slit, noting how good the girl tasted. A loud moan went right into Amity’s mouth as Luz bucked her hips and moved it a little upwards.

“Geez, human, wet doesn’t even begin to describe it. You’re soaked.” Boscha commented amusingly. 

Amity eyes narrowed to see Boscha going down Luz and decided to break the kiss, both girls panting as saliva connected their mouths together before the strand broke when Amity moved her head back a little.

“You were surprisingly good at this, Luz,” Amity said. 

“Well yeah, …ha…I had experience…” Luz mumbled out of breath, remembering when Boscha kissed in her in the janitors closet, she acted out she remembered from that kiss.

Amity lightly laughed and kissed Luz on the cheek.

Boscha moved up a little until her hips were between Luz’s legs, she rubbed her erection on Luz’s slit. Luz gasped and shook a little in shock by the sensation, her eyes met Boscha’s and she tried to close her legs but Boscha held onto them tightly. Luz felt the muscles in her arms twitch in fear and her heartbeat increased. The water pouring on them and the devil's dust arousing her increased the sense of nervousness in Luz almost giving her full awareness of everything around her.

“W-Wait! You’re doing this now?! I never-“ Luz protested frantically until Boscha cut her off

“Oh I see, it’s your first time being penetrated,” Boscha interrupted and Luz nodded. “Did you think we would grow these and not use them on you?”

“I….” Luz was at a loss for words. She welcomed the touch but the act of being fucked like that made her nervous, especially from Boscha of all people, she remembered how rough she was last time. Maybe Amity would be more gentle. She clenches her fists tightly until her nails dig into the palm of her hand, but she barely notices. The only thing she is really aware of is the sound of her heart throbbing against the cage of her chest and the pitter-patter of the shower.

Boscha considered just fucking her right then and there but decided against it, at least not using that hole…

Boscha hummed and look to Amity with a smirk, “Hey Amity, you want to go first?”

Amity swallowed and looked taken aback by Boscha’s sudden change of character, she was never this considerate before. 

“You sure you want me to go first?” she asked perplexed. 

“I can’t imagine myself being gentle, it’d be better for you to take her virginity anyway,” Boscha shrugged.

The green hair witch slowly nodded. Boscha moved away from Luz’s opening and crawled towards her head while Amity moved in between Luz’s legs.

The human's brown eyes widen, her first time would be with Amity? A part of her was excited and the other was still nervous at least she wasn’t completely scared. Just as Luz was about to say something she felt Amity’s cock press against her core, her eyes going wide. Amity considered preparing Luz for the penetration but saw that the devil's dust and Boscha did the work for her. Luz’s cunt was drenched in juices, giving Amity such temptation to just drive her cock into her, but she had to be thoughtful.

“Luz, this may hurt just for a bit,” Amity murmured, she then slowly pressed the first inch of her cock inside of Luz’s wet sex. Luz's eyes widened and she gasped, the sensation was like nothing she felt before, even fingers can’t match up to this, the Latina felt her walls clenching around the tip of Amity’s member. Amity bit her lip to suppress a moan and control herself from just shoving the whole thing in. Amity was pushing in more of her length until she hit Luz’s hymen. The witch winced at how tight Luz was. Amity moaned happily, resting her hands on Luz’s tan thighs before spreading them more to give her more access.

“Ah…mmm….Amity…yes…” Luz moaned then her eyes went wide, a loud scream leaving her mouth as Amity thrust forcefully in, breaking her hymen and pushing their entire length inside. Amity stilled for a moment, savoring the feeling of the human's insides, Luz was so hot and tight it was incredible. It wasn’t until she heard Luz crying in pain she snapped out of it, Amity looked down to see blood on her cock, the showers water was washing away the blood. Amity saw the water and blood falling onto the floor and down the drain, the water beating down on them, the steam in the air, it all left a strange feeling inside of the witch, she knew taking Luz’s virginity should have been something important but here she was taking her in the school shower. Amity moved her hips a little and Luz winced in pain, she looked up to see Luz’s face was red and puffy, Amity couldn’t tell if she was crying since the water blends in with her tears. Amity sighed and leaned up to kiss Luz on the lips softly to give her some sort of comfort.

Boscha could tell the girl was crying from the pain and thought it was cute. She couldn’t help but chuckle.

“That wasn’t so bad now, was it?" She joked with a sly smirk as she traced Luz’s lips with her finger, she slipped one finger in her mouth and opened it, “I think it’s time I get a little attention too, hmm?" With that, Boscha slid her member into Luz’s mouth. Boscha let out a soft moan as Luz’s tongue slowly involuntarily swirled around the large shaft causing it to twitch and brush against Luz’s teeth.

Both witches slowly picked up the pace, ramming into the human. Luz’s body was on fire from both the intense pleasure she was getting. Small moans leaving her stuffed mouth with every pounding as her cunt was stretched by Amity’s shaft.

Boscha was fucking the girls mouth roughly. Saliva was drooling from the human’s mouth and down her chin as the pink-haired witch was thrusting into her mouth, ramming down her throat with small groans every few seconds. The shower was filled with the stem of the hot water pouring down on the girls and the smell of sex, they were all in ecstasy.

To Luz, the feeling of getting her throat rammed and her cunt getting fucked by Amity in the hot shower at their school was too much for her. She wasn’t able to breathe but still moaned around Boscha’s cock, she wondered if the noise of the shower can cancel out their moans or if someone could actually hear them, the thought gave Luz a sort of thrill. Amity’s pressed her fingers on Luz’s thigh to better hold onto her while she speeding up her thrusting, hitting the right spots every time and sending Luz into a melting state of pleasure. Luz was feeling lightheaded by the ongoing assault on her throat, it wasn’t till she actually thought she was going to faint until Boscha pulled her cock out of her throat. Luz was panting like the air wasn’t enough, her chest was rising and falling rapidly and her eyes were half-closed almost dreamingly as she was trying to catch her breath.

“Amity,” Boscha spoke almost authoritatively, “Sit the human up on your lap, I want a go at her too.”

Amity didn’t bother to ask what she was planning on doing, Amity was in a lustful state to even care, she put on hand on the girl's hips and the other on her arm then effortlessly pulled Luz onto her lap. Luz straddled Amity and gasped when she felt her weight pushed down onto Amity’s cock, making her go even deeper. Boscha kneeled behind Luz and started to rub her length against the girl’s ass cheeks.

Luz’s eyes widened and turned her head when she realized what Boscha was going to do, “W-Wait Boscha no! I can’t-!”

Amity quickly silenced Luz by grabbing Luz by her chin and pressing her mouth against the girl in a hard kiss when Luz was getting too loud. Boscha took the opportunity to spit on her finger and rub the salvia on Luz’s hole.

“Keep her quiet Amity…this is gonna hurt.” She said vaguely before Luz’s eyes went as wide as they could, feeling the head of Boscha’s cock slowly push into her anus. Amity kept Luz distracted by keeping her in the passionate kiss as she moved her hand down to rub the girl’s clit. Luz let out a loud moan in pleasure before sudden pain erupted as Boscha thrust into Luz all at once. Her asshole was stretched wide around the witch's length as it clenched down around her shaft in an effort to push it out. Luz was in such pain she broke the kiss.

“Ahhhhh! Plea-ah! Kyaaah!” Was all the human could scream before Amity put a hand over her mouth to silence her and thrust her hips up into her core, trying to replace the pain she was feeling with pleasure. Both girls held their positions to give Luz time to adjust to having both lengths inside her. Luz’s wrapped her arms around Amity as she trembled in pain. Boscha put her hands on Luz breast and started to rub them, she leaned closer and pressed her slightly larger breast against the girls back, Luz could feel her hardened nipples against her skin. She slowly calmed down as Boscha gripped the girls' hips from the back and rubbed them softly, giving her some comfort.

“Keep your voice down, Luz,” Amity urged the girl as she took her hand off Luz’s mouth. Amity then gave Boscha an annoyed glare. “You shouldn’t have shoved it in all at once, Boscha.”

“Psh, I said I wouldn’t be gentle,” Boscha chuckled dismissively. 

“Ah…I-It really hurts…” Luz whimpered as she pressed her head down against Amity’s shoulders, who couldn’t help but smile at how cute Luz was and how her insides were clamping down around her cock. A large grin was on Boscha’s face before she slowly pulled most of her length, causing Luz to wince. Amity did the same as they both started to thrust into the girl. Amity going with quick shallow thrusts since Luz was straddling her waist while Boscha was going with powerful, deep thrusts that were hitting deep into Luz’s ass. Boscha grinned and grabbed Luz by her arms and pulled them back, making her fuck the girl even harder, Luz mouth was open and panting by the intense feeling and Amity couldn’t help by a chuckle at her sex face.

Amity and Boscha stared at each other as they fucked their classmate. Amity grabbed Boscha by the back of the head before pulling her into a deep kiss over Luz’s shoulder as the sound of flesh smacking and water hitting their skin together got louder and louder. They really hoped no one would hear them. Their tongues fought for dominance with Amity managing to dominate Boscha. Boscha tilted her head to deepen the kiss, depriving themselves of air. The two held it for a few more minutes before Amity pulled away, panting heavily as Boscha simply smirked. Boscha held onto to Luz’s wrists and pounded into her as all three were panting, they felt their climax approaching. “Ah mmmm….” Luz's breathing was quickening until her holes clamped down tight on the two girls as she threw her head back and her pleasure reached a peak.

“Oh, God…Luz!” Amity moaned as Luz clenched down hard on the girls and shuddered, causing Boscha and Amity to reach their orgasm and fill both her holes with cum. Luz shuddered by the feeling of sudden heat fill her womb and ass.

The witches stilled and enjoyed the pleasure until they finished emptying their loads into Luz. Boscha gave a few more thrusts. 

“Good,” Boscha breathed out in satisfaction, “good girl.” Boscha first pulled her soft member out of Luz, noting how there was some blood on it until it was washed off by the shower. Amity then gently moved a very exhausted Luz on her back. Luz was panting and twitching on the shower floor, she looked up to see the water falling from the showerhead, she felt the cum inside her begin to leak out and that’s when she realized. Could she get pregnant from this?

Luz gasped and she sat up to look at the girls, she was panicking, “Wait! Guys, can I get… pregnant from this?” the Latina questioned, followed by a few coughs as she looked to Amity.

Amity’s face fell when she realized she didn’t really think that through, her mouth opened like she was trying to answer but didn’t really know. She looked over to Boscha who had one eyebrow raised in confusion to Amity’s concern.

“No,” Boscha answered nonchalantly, “The potion is meant for pleasure, not for breeding.”

Luz and Amity sighed in relief. Luz was too young to have a child anyways, her human school was always so serious about safe sex and now Luz could understand why.

"How long will that potion last?" Luz asked curiously, staring at both their erections.

"The book said about 48 hours," The three-eyed witch answered then gave Luz a libidinous grin, "Why, human? Want to go at it again tomorrow behind the school~?" 

Luz blushed and didn't answer. Boscha chuckled and took her silence as a 'yes'. 

“We should get going then,” Amity said absentmindedly as she turned off the shower, she looked over to Boscha who had her head peeking out of the shower curtains.

“Umm..hey guys?” Boscha paused before looking back at both the girls, “I think everyone left.”

“What?!” Amity exclaimed, she walked over to the curtain and poked her head out and found the locker room was dead silent, there were no movement or sounds of other girls showering or getting dressed, it looked like they left a long time ago. Amity turned her head to look at the clock on the wall, her advanced abomination class had started about thirty minutes ago. She pulled her head back in the curtains and looked at the girls with a nervous smile, “Looks like we’re gonna be tardy…oh to think I had a perfect attendance record too,” she sighed in disappointment.

“Well its not too late to get to class,” Luz said reassuringly before wincing from the pain in her ass. Luz rubbed her back a bit before she attempted to stand up. When Luz got to her feet she felt her knees quiver and her legs too weak to stand. Luz instantly fell back down and hit the floor, “Oww” she groaned, the human attempted to stand again but tumbled to the shower floor, her legs couldn’t hold herself all that well. Oh no…

Amity and Boscha were watching the human trying to pick herself up but failing each time. Both girls couldn’t contain their laughter and let out a loud laugh, “Did we fuck you that hard that you can’t walk?!” Boscha managed to say between cackles.

Luz blushed and frowned at Boscha, “Oh shut up and help me.”

Still laughing, the girls helped Luz up by holding each arm and they walked out of the shower together.

* * *

“Hey Luz, why are you walking funny like that?” Willow questioned, noticing how her friend's legs were quivering with each step she took. Luz felt like her lower parts were on fire and she rubbed her back as she was walking back to the owl house.

“Uhhh, gym was pretty rough you know,” Luz lied with a peal of nervous laughter as she recalled what took place in the showers.

"You were in the shower for a long time, did something happen?"

"No! Nothing happened! Everything was fine!" Luz replied quickly, she was practically shouting. She waved her hand dismissively and changed the subject. “Anywho, I missed almost all of our plant class and I don’t know what to do for homework, can you help me please?” Luz begged to Willow.

Willow smiled warmly at her friend, “Of course,” she said, “You must have enjoyed the school's showers a lot to miss class like that.” She giggled naively.

Luz flustered as she stared at the ground and kept walking, “Uhh yeah…guess I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well I promised a sequel & here it is, i hope y’all enjoyed it & I don’t think I’ll be making another chapter, but the idea of Boscha ramming Luz behind the school doesn’t sound like a bad idea. 👀 we’ll see.


End file.
